


Her Savior

by ZeloraNDZ



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Luffy Being Luffy, POV Nami (One Piece), POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeloraNDZ/pseuds/ZeloraNDZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't her ideal savior, he was the exact opposite. And she wouldn't want it any other way. Luffy/Nami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.  
> Be warned, Luffy X Nami

Nami’s life has been hell since the day Bellemere was killed.

Joining Arlong, the very person who killed her mother, bearing his tattoo, making maps for him, trying endlessly to collect money, and s _uffer_.

Suffering every day in her life, wishing that she could quickly gain enough money to buy back the village, wishing that Nojiko, Genzo and the villagers could be free from the grasps of Arlong.

She never gave up collecting that money on her tangerine yard.

And as normal as any other young girl could get, of course she had, _once_ , thought. If only, someone out there could save her, defeat Arlong, free the village and erase all those memories of torture.

She had thought that when she was fifteen. Hiding from the eyes of the low-bounty pirates after she had stole a chest of thirty thousand beli. She climbed up an old gnarled oak tree, sat on one of the high branches, surveying her surroundings to keep hidden from those pirates.

After about an hour or two, and she had made sure her surroundings were clear, she didn’t go back down. She just sat there, her back against the main branch of the tree, her hair being blown by the wind and her eyes staring blankly at the stolen chest right in front of her.

She loved money, but seeing it right then and remembering it was for the village made all the bad memories come to her.

And that’s when she thought about her ideal savior

 _He had to be strong_ , she thought _, a well built man with muscles. Maybe a marine, Arlong’s a pirate. He had to be smart and handsome_.

Then, she thought how idiotic that imagination was.

She had thought it only once. Because it was stupid, instead of dreaming and wishing some random handsome guy to save her, she had better start saving up even more money.

She didn’t need any help. She can do it herself.

She can save the village by herself.

* * *

And then, a few years later, she met a rookie pirate.

It was by accident, she only wanted to steal from that other pirate. Who was it again? Oh yeah, Buggy. But then he came out of nowhere, asking her to join his crew and be his navigator.

Monkey. D Luffy

Really, when she first saw him all she could think of was how weak he looked. And she didn’t expect him to be able to defeat Buggy and be _that s_ trong.

He only had one crewmate, Roronoa Zoro, a swordsman who has three swords and likes to sleep and likes booze.

He really had taste picking his crew members.

Nami followed along the two of them, saving Usopp’s village and recruiting him, going to Baratie, joking around and laughing together, and for the first time in years, she had fun.

Being with them was exciting and exhilarating.

It was heartbreaking when she had to leave them.

* * *

They came after her. He _came_ for her. Even though she took his ship, even though she betrayed him, he came.

She was mad, furious. Why was he making this harder for her? Couldn’t he just let her be?

And on the way, the villagers, with Genzo and Nojiko had decided to stop this madness, to stop Arlong, to end this. Even if they die. _Even if they die._

Nami was always strong. Since the day she got Arlong’s tattoo on her left shoulder, she decided, she would be strong and unbreakable. But the thought of her village’s people, Cocoyashi village, with her dear sister and father figure, being slaughtered, she couldn’t take it.

Fresh tears flowed down her cheeks.

She grabbed her knife hard stabbing her filthy tattoo over and over, casting his name loud and clear with anger.

“ _ARLONG!”_

A hand stopped her. 

_“Luffy! What is it now! You don’t know anything!”_

_“No, I don’t.”_

_“I told you to get out of here!”_

_“Yes, you’ve told me that.”_

She felt weak. Her tears flowing rapidly down. She couldn’t do anything.

 She glanced back to face him, her lips quivered, she trembled.

“ _Luffy… Help me.”_

She broke down, right in front of Luffy.  She couldn’t hold it in anymore, the pain was too much.

His face was stern and serious. She had never seen him like that. He raised his arm to his hat and lifted it, placing it a little too roughly on her head.

_“Don’t touch my hat!”_

He had given her his most precious straw hat. He trusted her. He cared for her.

“ _Of course!”_

He had screamed so loud with determination.

And in that moment, she knew she would be free.

* * *

“Nami!”

Nami snapped back to reality. She was on her desk in her room she shared with Robin, making a new map from a new island they had just discovered and travelled.

Luffy sat on her bed right next to her, cross-legged. His lips pursed.

“Nami! Didn’t ya’ hear me!”

Nami faced Luffy and laughed nervously.

“Sorry.”

Nami stared at Luffy’s face. The same innocent eyes, the same scar under his left eye, the same straw hat.  Luffy wasn’t her ideal savior, he was the e _xact_ opposite.

Luffy pouted even more. “When are we arriving to the next island?” He asked

Nami smiled, she ignored his question. Instead, she leaned onto him. Quickly giving him a kiss, a peck on his lips and then quickly leaned back, leaving a startled Luffy.

His lips tasted like meat. _Typical Luffy_ , she thought as she smiled.

Luffy blinked. “What was that for?”

Whatever was going through Luffy’s head or whether he knew what a kiss was even for, she didn’t care. That kiss meant only one thing for her:

_I love you. Thank you for saving me from that hell._

Nami smirked. She wasn’t ready to tell that to him. This was just a start.

“Two days at the very least. If we don’t run into the marines that is.”

Luffy seemed to have forgotten what just happened. His grin taking place.

“Really? That’s great! Gotta tell Usopp and the others!”

He swiftly jumped from the bed, heading to the door as Nami continued making her map.

When he opened the door, he called out “Nami.”

“Hm?”

She could feel his grin getting larger.

“Thanks for the kiss. I liked it.”

Nami blushed and turned to face him but he was gone with a click from the door.

Luffy wasn’t that well-built as Zoro, but he was stronger than anyone Nami knew. He wasn’t a marine, and yet he saved her from a pirate. He wasn’t handsome; he was just a normal looking guy who she found attractive. He wasn’t even smart, he was an idiot!

Yet he was her savior

And Nami wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a One Shot I had in mind. Hope you like it!


End file.
